Faith Prison
by BlackHole47
Summary: En medio de la II Guerra Mundial, los países beligerantes amanecen en una tierra desconocida y baldía. Nadie sabe cómo ni por qué, pero poco importa cuando la naturaleza del lugar saca lo peor de sí mismos. Pero al mismo tiempo el deseo de enterrar el odio les llevará a despertar sentimientos olvidados y luchas morales internas... Hetalia Axis Powers - Alternative Universe
1. 1 - Templario

**_Antes de empezar a leer, debo aclarar algunas cosas._**

 ** _Mi nombre artístico es BlackHole, o MyPresenceEuphoria en DeviantArt. Esta es mi primera historia como narradora, ya que estoy más centrada en el formato cómic o manga -por eso pido vuestras sinceras críticas aunque siempre que sean desde el respeto._**

 ** _Esta historia es un extracto del doujinshi en el que estoy trabajando,_ Faith Prison _, el cual aún estoy editando y subiré a capítulos desde mi dA: MyPresenceEuphoria . deviantart . com_**

 _ **El doujinshi será en inglés, y pronto subiré la versión traducida al inglés de este fanfic.**_

 _ **Con respecto a la historia, no soy partidaria de hablar mucho de ella en el resumen ni de poner las parejas. Sé que el principal motor de búsqueda a la hora de buscar fanfiction es el de "personaje X personaje", pero en esta historia (y en la mayoría de mis obras) el amor no es el tema estrictamente principal y colocar la pareja sería spoilear parte de la trama.**_

 _ **Por último, dar las gracias a mis incondicionales amigas,**_ **SteveRae7 _y a meine kleine Spring Rollito (_ FrigQueen). _A la primera por soportar mi fiebre Hetaliana y a la segunda por contagiármela. A meine kleine_ le _debo la idea de esta historia, y de muchas otras que bullen en mi pluma y sustituyen mis ganas de estudiar, pero que a la vez hacen mi vida mucho más alegre._**

 ** _Y gracias a ti, por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Deseo que te llegue y te haga pensar._**

* * *

"El apocalipsis se cierne sobre nosotros antes de haber terminado esta guerra".

Es lo que pensaba Inglaterra mientras corría ofuscado buscando un sitio donde resguardarse del vendaval.

El cielo se había abierto y su ira, como caída de la nada, había calado hasta el último de sus huesos, mientras un terrible viento lo azotaba y amenazaba con lanzarlo contra algún risco letal. Peñascos que evitaba, pues de los acantilados de la isla habían empezado a desprenderse riadas de rocas.

A lo lejos creyó oír un cañonazo y se puso en guardia. ¿Serían quizá los aliados? ¿O había atacado el enemigo? Buscó a lo lejos, pero con la cortina de agua era imposible vislumbrar un camino hacia ese sonido. De pronto notó un temblor –esta vez en el suelo, y supo que se trataba de un terremoto.

Demonios, como fuera una isla volcánica estaban perdidos.

En cualquier caso, _¿cómo habían llegado allí?_

Por más que intentaba hacer memoria, todo lo que se refería a aquel destino se le antojaba vago. Recordaba haber seguido al grupo, liderados por América, en un viaje descabellado por el Atlántico –pero tras eso, sólo lagunas y una sensación parecida a la resaca invadían su mente. Creía recordar un naufragio y haber caminado por aquel infierno junto a alguien más, pero tras varios días en ese laberinto, no sabía a qué atenerse.

La lluvia no tenía intención de amainar. Se cubrió con la capa y comenzó a caminar con más tiento, buscando un refugio en vez de simplemente huir. "Cuanto más alejado del epicentro de los temblores, mejor", pensó.

Tras dos horas andando sin rumbo acompañado tan sólo por el tronar del cielo y los troncos partidos, el fantasma del miedo –y el de la locura- amenazaban con controlarlo, y para espantarlos comenzó a tararear:

- _London bridge is falling down, falling down…_ -cuando un chasquido lo hizo callar.

Rápidamente tomó la pistola y buscó el origen del sonido. Sus ojos escudriñaron toda la espesura… excepto, para su desgracia, las copas de los árboles.

-¡CLANG!

El clamor de las armas al chocar retumbó en toda la jungla. Sólo le dio tiempo de desviar la silenciosa katana de su oponente, evitando la muerte, pero el dolor de la hoja clavada en su muñeca le obligó a morderse la lengua para no gritar.

"¡Japón…!" –miró a su alrededor. –Estás solo.

Sonriendo, le apuntó con el arma, pero olvidó que aquel enemigo era más veloz que su índice. Antes de querer advertirlo, le había vuelto a ganar la espalda, pero él también sabía jugar a esquivar.

Dio media vuelta, fintó el golpe y sacó el puñal con su izquierda sana para atacar desde abajo; Japón leyó sus intenciones y atacó por la derecha. Él volvió a huir. Inglaterra comenzó a advertir el fastidio en sus ojos.

"Sabe que no voy a poder dispararle, y menos con la mano hábil en este estado", reflexionó, "así que sólo me queda el cuerpo a cuerpo". Entonces vio una vía de escape entre la maleza y decidió tomarla para ganar tiempo.

Cualquier otro contrincante le hubiera gritado, incriminado por su cobardía y tratado de provocarle. Japón no. Simplemente le persiguió implacable, arma en ristre, convencido de que en un campo intrincado su pasado ninja tenía todas las de ganar.

Pero él conocía algo que Japón no había tenido en cuenta.

Inglaterra sabía que al otro lado de aquel ramaje había un acantilado frágil dispuesto a caer.

"Un terremoto, por dios, un terremoto… Y si eso no funciona tendré que subirme como pueda y disparar desde lo alto".

Llegaron al lugar. El risco amenazaba con caerse, sí, pero no de un tiempo a esta parte. Parecía lo suficientemente resistente como para burlarse de él, pero no lo bastante accesible como para dejarlo escalar con una sola mano…

Inglaterra se giró, con esperanzas muy negras, para ver a la muerte blanca llegar…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAGH-!

Blanco.

El mundo se había vuelto blanco. Su oponente era, literalmente, blanco. Y él era el que gritaba, cegado por la luz. Un relámpago había sido mandado por aquel mismo cielo iracundo de antes para permitirle vivir un día más.

No dudó y desarmó a su oponente, clavándole el puñal en el mismo brazo de la mano que él casi había perdido.

Lanzó la katana de Japón bien lejos de su alcance antes de cernirse sobre él con una expresión de triunfo. Sin embargo, no blandió el golpe final.  
El país del sol naciente, aún medio ciego, lo miró con confusión mientras trataba de levantarse y alejarse cuanto pudo de él. Contrario a su naturaleza, dejó escapar las palabras que rondaban su mente:

-¿Por qué no me has matado?

Socarronamente, Inglaterra hizo girar el puñal en su mano izquierda mientras lo dejaba incorporarse.

-Tan sólo trato de que luchemos en igualdad de condiciones –y le dedicó la más aviesa de sus sonrisas.

No se creía ni una de sus palabras. Algo raro estaba tramando. Lo más seguro es que aquello fuera una emboscada y lo hubiera atraído a una trampa donde el resto de sus enemigos estarían aguardando para atraparle –si así era, lo mejor sería salir huyendo de ahí. Pero su contrincante no estaba por la labor de dejarle escapar.

Su espada aún brillaba en el suelo, al alcance de un amago rápido, pero esta vez Inglaterra estaba alerta y no podía cogerla tan velozmente con la izquierda.  
Como leyéndole la mente, Inglaterra le dio una patada al arma –a su sagrada katana, pensó con acritud, lanzándole una mirada asesina-, para su sorpresa, en su dirección.

-¿Buscas esto? Vamos, tómala. No tiene nada de caballeroso pelear con las manos desnudas.

-¿Qué pretendes? –espetó con furia, y tomando de forma refleja su arma con ambas manos. Inhibió un gemido de dolor antes de cogerla sólo con la izquierda, se puso en guardia y la alzó. ¿De verdad iba a enfrentarse a un samurái tan sólo con aquella ridícula espada corta?

Dejó que fuera el europeo el que diera el primer paso mientras guiaba toda su atención a posibles compinches agazapados en las sombras. Inglaterra se dio cuenta de lo poco atento que estaba en el combate y le pilló desprevenido por el flanco herido dos veces.

-¡Si no luchas en serio esto no es divertido! ¿Se te ha perdido algo entre los árboles?

-¿Dónde está la trampa? ¿Se puede saber a qué juegas?

Era terriblemente consciente de que su rival, aún siendo más tosco que él en movimientos, le estaba ganando terreno. Que aún así Inglaterra no le hubiera querido herir de gravedad le hacía más daño en el orgullo que la propia posible herida en sí. Seguía rememorando esa sensación de poder que emanaba de la nación cuando se había encontrado encima de él. De pronto, recordó que había visto algo más. Un momento de duda. Por un segundo, en los ojos de su rival había brillado… ¿la compasión? No, debía de haberlo soñado. ¿Desde cuándo un enemigo se lo pensaba antes de derrotar a su rival en la guerra?

Japón gruñó ante este pensamiento con rabia y descargó un golpe que hizo tropezar al caballero frente a sus pies. Listo para acabar con esa molestia, bajó la hoja para rematarlo, cuando…

-¡Te tengo! –y dio un tirón a los bajos del uniforme blanco nipón. Un movimiento tan tonto, tan sencillo, que hizo que el serio país se parara en seco, abochornado, e Inglaterra lo tumbó de un golpe seco de boca contra el suelo y aplastó el cañón de su pistola contra su espalda.

" _Check mate_ ", susurró para sí.

Durante un largo minuto el tiempo se paró. Japón estaba tan humillado que tan sólo esperaba ya su muerte con los ojos cerrados en una mueca de disgusto, pero Inglaterra se había quedado congelado ante la posibilidad de qué hacer.

Lo cierto es que había tratado de ganar tiempo antes, cuando lo tenía tan cerca y tan fácil de aniquilar, porque se había visto ante la misma tesitura y no era capaz de decidirse. Pero era muy sencillo; un simple presionar de gatillo y estaría muerto.

Parecía mentira que acabar con tal antiguo imperio fuera tan fácil de lograr.

No debería serlo, pero desde que llegó a aquel lugar, sentía como si de repente todos fueran vulnerables unos a otros. En aquel minuto tan eterno le dio tiempo incluso a preguntarse si realmente no lo habían sido siempre, pero hasta ese momento, al menos él, jamás se había planteado _matar_ de verdad. Arrebatar una vida.

¿Por qué se le antojaba tan complicado? ¿Acaso no sabía ya lo que era la guerra, tras tantos años? ¿No sabía dónde se metía?  
Había visto a sus hombres matar por su persona. ¿Era de verdad tan hipócrita para no ser capaz de terminar aquel encuentro por sí mismo?

Mientras sus puños se apretaban debido a su dilema interno, comenzó a llover a mares otra vez. Sólo cuando notó la respiración agitada de Japón tratando de no ahogarse debajo de él pareció reaccionar.

Se levantó sin dejar de apuntarlo y tomó su katana del suelo, guardándola junto al puñal en su cinturón. Japón rodó sobre sí mismo al notarse libre, aunque se frenó al ver el cañón frente a sí.

-Necesito un lugar donde resguardarme o moriré de una pulmonía –recibió como toda respuesta a su mirada inquisitiva. –Me serás más útil vivo si sabes dónde podemos guarecernos.

Japón no era capaz de comprender nada. Él había tratado de matarlo desde el primer momento. ¿Por qué le había salvado la vida no una, sino dos veces?

-Si sales huyendo no me eres de ninguna ayuda y dispararé, tenlo por seguro. Y te lo advierto, yo me quedo con las armas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que sé dónde hay un lugar seguro?

-Que hace ya días que llueve desde que llegamos y tú estabas seco cuando me atacaste, además de solo. Tienes que tener un escondrijo cerca de aquí y el resto del Eje no sabe dónde estás.

-¿Por qué no me has matado ya?

-Te lo he dicho ya, tengo más posibilidades de sobrevivir con alguien que se sepa mover por este bosque criminal.

Fuera cual fuese su verdadero motivo, Japón se veía muy lejos de llegar hasta él, así que dejó de hacer preguntas y comenzó a moverse hacia el lugar donde, como bien había adivinado su rival, aguardaba a sus compañeros o a alguna otra ayuda exterior.

Aquella cueva había resistido de forma asombrosa las inclemencias del tiempo y la corteza terrestre. Además, el país oriental la tenía abastecida de leña y fruta, incluso había carne que había conseguido cazar.

Ambos llegaron empapados, sangrientos y agotados. Japón se había quitado la chaqueta de su uniforme, ya no tan blanco sino más bien embarrado –para Inglaterra era un misterio cómo lo había conservado impoluto hasta entonces-, y sólo llevaba sus pantalones y una camiseta interior. Inglaterra también se había quitado su capa, pues sólo era una carga, y la dejó junto a su chaqueta desgarrada en un lateral. Sin soltar las armas en ningún momento, cogió una brazada de leña y la colocó sobre el cerco negro que indicaba el sitio donde Japón había encendido una hoguera poco antes.

-Tengo un pedernal ahí al lado –indicó, a lo que el otro país contestó con un sonido seco.

Japón contempló el fuego arder y se sumió en sus pensamientos, aún sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando. En cualquier caso, no tenía muchas más opciones que tolerar la presencia de su enemigo allí.

Se dio cuenta de que le costaba definirlo con aquella palabra: _enemigo_. ¿Debería seguir llamándolo así?

Racionalmente, no tenía motivos para odiarlo. En primer lugar, ¿por qué eran antagonistas? Para decir verdad, aquella isla tenía la facultad de hacerle olvidar los motivos por los que estaba luchando. Tan sólo se le ocurría argumentar que luchaba porque estaba en el bando contrario al suyo. Sin embargo, a nivel personal, su código de honor le obligaba a rendir sumisión a aquella persona.

Le había derrotado en justo combate –bueno, no tan justo; el mero recuerdo de verse en paños menores delante de otra nación bastaba para hacerle hervir la sangre de vergüenza, pero le causaba más bochorno el haber caído en aquella estratagema que el hecho de que su contrincante le manipulara de aquella forma . No sólo eso –y se volvía a repetir-, le había _perdonado_ su vida. Aún cuando él no lo hubiera hecho.

Podía sentirse confuso, extrañado, insultado o contento, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía no una, sino dos deudas pendientes con él. Se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no iba a ser capaz de volver a enfrentarse a Inglaterra hasta haberlas saldado.

Se quitó los zapatos y los puso a secar al lado del fuego. Al verlo, Inglaterra decidió imitarlo. Después, le dio la espalda y comenzó a subirse la manga de su camisa para examinar mejor el corte de la katana.

Era más profundo y se lo había hecho más arriba de lo que pensaba. Le llegaba hasta la mitad del antebrazo y se lo había clavado bien; tanto que aún después de un rato bajo la lluvia no le dejaba de sangrar. Una vez la adrenalina del combate se hubo esfumado le había comenzado a doler horrores, pero había hecho un esfuerzo atroz por ocultarlo. Antes había aguantado el tipo como pudo, manteniendo el brazo firme y apuntando a Japón en todo momento, pero nunca con verdadera intención de disparar. Ahora, ya a salvo, no pudo dejar escapar una mueca de dolor ante aquella sangre negra.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el otro había tomado un botiquín de uno de los recovecos de la cueva y se estaba curando su propia herida en el brazo derecho.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese material? –inquirió Inglaterra.

Japón alzó la mirada, indiferente.

-… ¿Necesitas que te cure ese brazo?

No es que hubiera envenenado su espada ni nada, pero sabía que aquella brecha fácilmente podía acabar en septicemia, así que una vez terminado, se levantó y se acercó ante el otro país, dispuesto a examinarlo.

-¡N-no, yo…! –Inglaterra trató de retroceder, en parte alerta por la seriedad que Japón presentaba. No descartaba que pudiera tomar represalias estando ahora él tan vulnerable. Pero no sólo era eso: cuando Inglaterra luchaba, le gustaba jugar con sus enemigos y se volvía fresco e ingenioso; pero cuando se trataba de verdaderas relaciones interpersonales buscaba alejarse lo máximo posible de los demás. Lo peor de todo es que no podía ocultar su incomodidad y se puso rojo de vergüenza cuando Japón se agachó frente a él, diciendo:

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Japón tomó su mano derecha e Inglaterra se puso alerta. No era propio de aquel tímido archipiélago oriental el buscar contacto deliberadamente. Inconscientemente, llevó su mano izquierda a la pistola.

-Si con la pistola te sientes más seguro, a mí me parece bien. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Ah… -desvió la mirada, sintiéndose como un niño pillado _in fraganti_ , pero se dejó hacer. Mientras le limpiaba la herida, murmuró:- No tienes por qué hacer esto.

-Ni tú tenías por qué perdonarme la vida –Inglaterra fue a protestar, pero se encontró con su mirada resuelta y supo que no engañaba a nadie. –No le des más vueltas. Es simplemente algo que debo hacer.

El resto de la noche pasó sin incidentes y ambos durmieron plácidamente con el crepitar del fuego de fondo.

Aquella mañana, el cielo amaneció completamente despejado por primera vez desde su pelea. Japón e Inglaterra habían estado compartiendo la cueva mientras esperaban una señal, pero ni la tormenta ni la ausencia de otros países había desaparecido. Durante aquellos días, la convivencia había impuesto una cierta calma entre ellos, e incluso habían llegado a entablar conversaciones.

Por alguna razón, Japón había estado muy interesado en conocer la religión y las costumbres morales de su gente. Igualmente, Inglaterra se había mostrado curioso ante las técnicas curativas de su compañero de reclusión. Le había sorprendido gratamente recuperar la movilidad del brazo tan sólo dos días después, y sin apenas fármacos. Simplemente hay que saber dónde tocar, contestó Japón, y después de aquel comentario ambos giraron la cabeza y cambiaron de tema, ruborizados.

El brillo del sol despertó a la nación de cabellos negros antes de lo normal. Aún amodorrado, sonrió ante el regreso del calor y se desperezó pensando en algún buen lugar donde conseguir leña seca.

-Parece que por fin vamos a poder salir en busca de los demás… -pero nadie contestó- ¿Inglaterra? ¿Aún duermes?

Por toda respuesta notó el brillo de su katana con el rabillo del ojo en la otra esquina de la cueva, aquella que había celado la otra isla durante toda su estancia allí. Pero de Inglaterra no quedaba ni rastro.


	2. 2 - Salvador

Alejado del bullicio, acompañado por las olas y tan sólo viviendo de lo que crecía en aquellas paredes, una sombra aguardaba en una cueva a que pasara el vendaval.

Italia dormitaba como había pasado la gran parte de aquellos días. En aquel estado de duermevela, el hambre y la soledad se sobrellevaban mejor. Sin embargo, no había sido capaz de dormir profundamente en ningún momento. El peligro seguía estando ahí.

De vez en cuando, a través del sonido del agua, escuchaba el estruendo de las armas y se estremecía. Quería imaginar que eran truenos –y probablemente, muchos lo serían –pero ya era tarde para consolarse con aquel pensamiento.

A veces, se permitía pensar en sus compañeros. Sobre todo en Alemania. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Estaría vivo aún? ¿Lo estaba buscando? Se torturaba haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerlo presente en su cabeza. Se inventaba que cada estruendo lo hacía él, levantando las rocas de la isla en una búsqueda desesperada de su cuerpo. Lo mantenía con cordura y le volvía loco al mismo tiempo.

Pero era igual de doloroso que cuando se alimentaba de las pocas lapas que crecían en las paredes mientras evocaba el sabor de la pasta fresca al ajo. Aquellas horribles conchas estaban aún peor que la comida que tuvo que tragar durante su reclusión en el Reino Unido…

Regodeándose en su miseria estaba cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que el ruido de fondo había cesado, y se asomó. Italia estaba resguardado en una gruta marina, muy bien escondida al final de una cala, donde el agua no entraba pero tampoco él podía ver lo que pasaba en el exterior. Pero al menos podía adivinar que la lluvia había parado y el mar estaba en calma.

Haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, escaló por las paredes y salió a la superficie para encontrar a Alemania.

Tres pasos. Fue lo que tardó en darse cuenta de que había algo que no debía estar ahí.

A pocos metros, una columna de humo enmarcaba la bandera de rayas y estrellas, y aunque no podía ver a nadie, sabía que ya lo habían visto a él. Se dio la vuelta para correr, pero ahí sólo había agua.

Y al volverse de nuevo, la cara de China ya estaba a meros centímetros de él.

Lo cogió del cuello y lo estampó contra una de las rocas mientras Italia no paraba de gritar.

-¡Me rindo, me rindo!

-¿En serio crees que eso te va a servir de algo ahora?- respondió América.

Los tres se situaron bien frente a él, bloqueando cualquier vía de huida. Italia pudo notar la seriedad en sus ojos. Al contrario que otras veces, en aquel momento parecía ser capaz de cualquier cosa. Rusia se acercó al líder:

-¿No deberíamos sonsacarle lo que sabe primero?

-Si supiera algo ya nos lo habría dicho- y volvió su mirada hacia el preso otra vez. Una mezcla de dolor y frialdad se debatía en sus ojos mientras alzaba el revólver hacia su pecho.

-¡Nnngh-! –La visión de la muerte logró que sacara las fuerzas suficientes para salir de la encerrona y sorprendiendo a todos se desasió y subió corriendo la cuesta del acantilado, para pronto tropezar. China, harto, sacó su cuchillo, aunque Italia estaba demasiado ocupado llorando como para darse cuenta de que iban a rebanarle el cuello.

-¡ATRÁS! –Y con un movimiento de su látigo, Alemania arrebató el arma de sus dedos mortales.

-¡Mierda! –China reculó, pero antes de que Alemania pudiera rescatar a un confuso Italia del suelo, Rusia le atrapó las piernas por detrás con su bufanda y lo hizo caer.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la más débil de las naciones se levantó y trató de huir, en el alboroto de la batalla. Solo escuchaba a su sentido de supervivencia instándolo a salir de ahí, pero en el último segundo se dio la vuelta. _Nuevamente no_. La desesperación por ayudar a su protector en la lucha era más urgente que salvarse a sí mismo.

Aquella resolución brilló como un momento de pureza en medio de la revuelta para ser el último clavo que selló su destino. América había echado a correr tras él, y tras fallar dos disparos, lo atrapó antes de que Italia hubiera respondido a sus deseos de ser útil.

No muy lejos de allí, Inglaterra marchaba pensando en su próximo plan cuando llegaron hasta él sonidos de disparos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo escuchó porque lo mismo hacía que no lo desenfundaba, pero el timbre del revólver de su antiguo tutelado le era inconfundible. Todas sus peores sospechas se confirmaron cuando le siguieron gritos de dolor. Sacó su propia pistola y echó a correr dispuesto a salvar a América a cualquier precio.

-¡Tiene otra pistola en la pierna, cuidado!

Antes de que América pudiera partirle la boca a Italia por hablar, Alemania noqueó a Rusia y le arrebató el arma. Por detrás, un desarmado China se frenó en seco y huyó sin mirar atrás, aterrado.

Pero el líder parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Le daba la espalda a Alemania, casi ausente y únicamente concentrado en acabar con el país italiano de una vez por todas.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! –gritó Italia con lágrimas en los ojos, al borde del acantilado.

Jadeando, alterado, la isla británica se presentó en la escena arma en ristre y demasiado abrumado como para comprender la situación. "Está en peligro, tengo que protegerlo" era lo único que ocupaba su cabeza, y apuntó hacia el primer enemigo que vio: Alemania, agachado en el suelo, desafiante y fijo en el líder enemigo.

Por otro camino entró corriendo Japón al campo de batalla. También él había escuchado todo el jaleo –muy complicado habría sido ignorarlo –aunque antes siquiera de recuperar el aliento fue capaz de analizarlo todo.

Tres armas en ristre, una víctima y un espectador. Si América dispara, Italia muere. Si Alemania dispara, América muere y su rehén con poca seguridad se salvaría.

Si Inglaterra se interpone, no será lo suficiente rápido y morirán todos. Tenía que evitar eso.

Echó a correr hacia Alemania, pero éste, ante las súplicas de Italia era sordo a todo lo demás.

-Alemania, ¡detente, te lo ruego!

-¡AMÉRICA!

El disparo sonó alto y claro.

Inglaterra no llega a tiempo.

América, al borde del precipicio donde estaba, recibe el disparo por la espalda, casi de sorpresa. Con los ojos abiertos contempla los de su atacante: más que un enemigo, parece una víctima, alguien desesperado por proteger aquello que le es más preciado.

A su derecha aparece Inglaterra, corriendo por sujetarlo. Lo mira, con desesperación por aferrarse a él, pero con tristeza. Ya es demasiado tarde.

Sus piernas no resisten el impacto de la bala y se precipita al vacío.

Así acaba el segundo más largo de sus vidas.

-¡AGÁRRATE, AMÉRICA!

Inglaterra se impulsó y se arrojó tras él, extendiendo su mano y gritándole, llamándole, suplicándole. Su sangre le había salpicado la camisa y las mejillas; su calor le recordaba lo cerca que había estado de él y que aún así no había podido salvarle.

Sólo quería dejarse caer pero algo se lo impedía, y por más que intentaba seguir sus pasos, algo enorme lo retenía de su deseo. Fuera lo que fuese aquello, se lo iba a llevar al infierno con él.

-¡SUÉLTAME!

-¡Basta, Inglaterra! ¡Es inútil!

¡Ese bastardo de Japón! ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡América lo era todo, pero sin Inglaterra a su lado no era nada! ¿Quién era él para decidir sobre su destino? ¡¿Quién era?!

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Acaso pretendes arrojarte tras él por el precipicio?

¿Y qué si no? ¿Qué quedaba ya?

-¡Lárgate! ¡Has ganado tu estúpida guerra! ¿Qué más te da?

Efectivamente, ¿qué más le daba?  
Algo parecido se preguntaba un Alemania perplejo, que poco había tardado en socorrer a Italia y ya se abrazaba a él como si de esa forma pudiera recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y protegerlo para siempre. Ambos habían interrumpido su reencuentro para mirar a su aliado alterado como nunca, deteniendo al enemigo de morir.

Japón lo soltó y se levantó, pero Inglaterra ya no era capaz de mirar hacia abajo. América se había perdido en una niebla inescrutable y a pesar de no querer creérselo, sabía que por mucho que luchara… Había desaparecido.

Finalmente, se levantó y rechinó los dientes, conteniendo las lágrimas. En realidad, era absurdo. Se hubiera lanzado o esperado ahí, su suerte estaba echada. Sólo Rusia permanecía en el campo de batalla, inconsciente, y no estaba muerto porque se habían olvidado de él.

El bastardo sacó su katana y la extendió entre Alemania y él.

-Italia está muy débil. – ¿Era eso severidad en su voz? –Llévatelo de aquí.

-¿Te encargas tú de matarlo? –habló el asesino.

-No. Depongo las armas.

Se tensó inmediatamente ante la declaración. _¿Se estaba rindiendo?_ ¡Había ganado y el muy desgraciado…! La ofensa era tal que le entraban ganas de arrancarle los ojos con sus propias manos, pero en vez de eso se puso en guardia para echar a correr a la mínima oportunidad.

Sin embargo, no parecía algo probable, pensó mientras veía al de ojos azules desenfundar su látigo.

-Alemania, no te lo repetiré. Márchate. No te dejaré matar a este hombre.

-¿Nos está traicionando…? –y mientras decía esto su rictus se quebró, y la ira se abrió paso sobre su imperturbabilidad. El muñeco que colgaba de su brazo también lo notó, y se enroscó patéticamente sobre su cuello.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo proteges?

¿Por qué lo protegía? ¿Porque había contraído una deuda con él? ¿Porque ya había muerto demasiada gente aquella noche?  
Japón lo miró a los ojos. Inglaterra había enrojecido de furia. Era orgulloso y altivo, como él mismo, y sabía lo que era verse dominado por el enemigo y encima tener que dar las gracias.  
Pero, incluso en aquella situación, se sorprendió, ¿tanto dolía una humillación?

-Vete –sentenció apuntando a su propio líder con la espada.

No tenía intención de herirlo, pero Alemania lo entendió. Italia no sobreviviría mucho más, esa era su prioridad ahora.  
Vigiló hasta que se hubieran ido y entonces volvió su vista al aliado rubio. Le estaba apuntando con su pistola. Japón le dirigió una mirada triste.

-¡Nadie te ha pedido que me salves! ¿¡Qué pretendes!?

-Ya se ha hecho demasiado mal hoy.

Japón le dio la espalda para irse, pero Inglaterra estalló.

-¡TAMBIÉN HA SIDO POR CULPA TUYA! ¡AMÉRICA HA MUERTO TAMBIÉN POR TI!

Se giró, sin sorpresa en su mirada. Dios, ¡la detestaba! ¡Esa mirada de compasión que nada tenía que ver con él, ¿a qué venía?! ¡Eran enemigos! ¡No merecían perdón unos de otros!

-¡Ha sido tu bando el que lo ha matado! ¡No intentes salvar tu pellejo ahora! -¿es que tenía que explicarlo todo?

Por toda respuesta, Japón abrió los brazos.

-¿Vas a dispararme?

¿Tenía dudas, acaso? Vio como se quedaba ahí, insultantemente sereno, pero de pronto Inglaterra olvidó como apretar el gatillo.

¡Se lo merecía! ¡Tenía que pagar por todo! ¿Por qué le temblaban las manos de pronto?

"¿Q-Quién es el maldito imbécil ahora? ¡Mátalo!", se repetía, pero las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Él había luchado en innumerables guerras, obtenido numerosas victorias, defendido a todas sus reinas y conseguido un respeto inigualable. Y ahora se debatía como un niño pequeño. Un niño perdido en una tierra desconocida donde acababa de aparecer.

Avergonzado, echó a correr.


	3. 3 - Guardián

La imagen de la sangre borboteando del cuerpo del muerto no paraba de acosar su cabeza.

Japón vagaba por la isla, inmerso en sus pensamientos. En realidad, pensaba en todo menos en lo que iba a hacer a partir de ese momento.  
" _Depongo las armas_ "… ¿Era consciente del peso de esas palabras?

Ahora mismo su cuerpo era tierra de nadie en medio de aquella guerra. En un intento de evitar cualquier conflicto, había decidido alejarse lo máximo posible de todos los frentes, pero desconocía la extensión de aquella isla. Lo mismo no era lo suficientemente grande y acababa involucrado en la batalla sin poder remediarlo.

Desde luego, su decisión no había sido la más adecuada, pero sí que era la más correcta.  
Lo supo desde el momento en que vio los ojos de los tres que estaban dispuestos a matar hace simples momentos. Era la huella de un daño irreversible.

Los países habían luchado desde que la historia se escribe, y eso no lo cambiaba nadie. Estaban acostumbrados a los muertos. No era algo placentero, aunque de todas formas, era inevitable.

Más de una vez recordaba haber justificado él mismo sus matanzas alegando que aquellas vidas eran tan cortas en comparación a la suya que nada cambiaba acortarlas un poco más por un bien superior.

Pero, salvo excepciones, las naciones nunca habían _muerto._ De pronto, aquellas luchas históricas se le antojaron infantiles riñas de niños pequeños. Se peleaban, y al día siguiente se reconciliaban y construían nuevos bandos. Además, la muerte era un término extraño, abstracto para la mayoría. En su mundo la muerte o el dolor era algo ajeno; sabían que existía pero raras veces se hacían verdaderamente conscientes de ello.

Ahora sabía por qué se había sentido tan diferente desde que llegó a aquel maldito lugar. Era su instinto de supervivencia. Desde el primer momento, una angustia había estado detrás de su oreja, atosigándolo. Sus manos las movían distintas motivaciones. El peligro no era perder tierras o quedar sometido…

¿Podía ser verdad? Lo que brillaba en los ojos de sus compañeros, ¿también era…?

Agua comenzó a salpicarlo. Temiendo una nueva tormenta, Japón miró al cielo, pero en su lugar se encontró con una cascada. Había estado tan concentrado que ni la había escuchado –lo cual le preocupó, ¿estaría perdiendo facultades como ninja?

-Esto explica la niebla… -recordaba aquella neblina bajo el acantilado que se había tragado al héroe. Miró un poco mejor. No podía estar seguro de si aquel era el mismo sitio donde habían luchado. No había habido agua cerca, pero el vaho se extendía mucho más allá de la caída de agua.

-Ahhh… ¿A-alguien?

-¡Quién es! –se dirigió rápido hacia la fuente del sonido. No puede ser, quiso gritar. No puede.  
América había sobrevivido, pero Japón no descartaba estar viendo visiones.

-Ah… -musitó una sombra enterrada entre la espesura. –No he tenido suerte. Pensaba que Inglaterra había venido a cumplir su promesa.

El aura de grandeza de la que fue potencia una vez descansaba hecha añicos junto al cuerpo casi desmembrado, desgarrado. Su sonrisa mostraba todo lo que la muerte no se había llegado a llevar.

-No he venido a acabar contigo –fue todo lo que Japón pudo decir al verlo así.

De alguna manera, el malherido consiguió reírse.

Su estado era lamentable. El disparo de Alemania había sido crítico, y la caída había rematado sus órganos vitales. La sangre ya seca se juntaba con la que no dejaba de manar. Si no hubiera sido una gran nación, habría desaparecido hace ya varias horas, pensó, y eso sólo sirvió para reforzar el malestar que sentía al imaginarse lo que estaría sufriendo.

Milagrosamente, había salido del agua arrastrándose tras la caída hasta llegar a terreno seco y firme. Japón se acercó más.

Pese a su poder, estaba claro que aquel país era muy joven. En su cara redonda aún se intuía el ímpetu y la inexperiencia. No eran pocas las cicatrices de las batallas libradas, supuso, pero aún no conocía las auténticas inquietudes de la senectud. Ni las llegaría a conocer, se temía.

Había sido uno de los más grandes, pero no uno de los más sabios.

Extendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse, pero él se negó.

-Ni lo intentes. Si no has venido a rematarme, vete. No hay nada que hacer.

-Todavía no. No te rindas cuando aún hay gente que depende de ti.

-Japón… –América lo miró a la cara como si lo reconociera por primera vez. – ¿Te das cuenta de con quién estás hablando? He intentado asesinar a ese inocente blandengue castaño que el germano y tú os esforzáis en proteger, y Dios, como querría hacer lo propio con vosotros.

-No podrás hacerlo en este estado.

-¿En serio? ¿Y ya está? No puedo creerlo –y rió otra vez –, ¿pretendes quitarme mi papel de héroe?

-Tan sólo quiero terminar con este sinsentido.

Cuando Japón trató de observar la herida fatal, América se retorció ante el contacto y lanzó una sonora carcajada que acabó en aullido.

-¡Toda nuestra existencia ha sido un sinsentido! Oh –y con una sonrisa sincera exclamó –, ¡que no daría yo por volver a los días en los que la necesidad de ser más poderoso no se hubiera apoderado aún de mí!

Japón no se atrevió a decirlo, pero no había nada que hacer. Ni siquiera todos los medios de un hospital podrían lograr que la parte orgánica de aquel ser sobreviviera. Tan sólo su gente, su memoria, podían hablar ahora a través de él, siendo los únicos que lo mantenían con vida.

-Me lo repetiste tantas veces… Pero lo que es mío, es mío y no me arrepiento… Si tan sólo pudiera soportar mejor el peso de…

En sus delirios, América recibía retazos de su pasado, tan difusos y tan desagradables que transformaban su cara en el niño abandonado que una vez fue.  
Japón lo daba por perdido cuando volvió a la realidad.

-Dime. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho abandonar tu equipo ahora que habéis acabado con el malo de la película?

-Darme cuenta de lo estúpido que es definirse como bueno o malo desde un principio.

-¿Te has vuelto neutral? Ja, ja, ja, ¿y qué será lo próximo? ¿Te dedicarás al chocolate tú también?

Ignoró su comentario y se sentó a su lado.

-Pero tú mismo te respondes. Sabes lo absurdo que es continuar el círculo vicioso. Es como un vicio que te encadena. Seríamos más felices sin esa necesidad de acaparar el poder de manos del otro.

-Oh, pero estamos hechos para eso, ¿no te has dado cuenta? ¡Aunque lo sepamos, es inevitable recaer!

-Es la naturaleza humana la que está hecha para pelearse, no la nuestra.

-¿Y qué somos si no? No somos más que las corrientes de pensamientos y acciones de los humanos que contenemos –o que nos contienen.

-Precisamente. Lo cual no implica que seamos también una esencia que no cambia con el paso del tiempo. No somos solo un conjunto de personas; en realidad, añadimos una _identidad_ , y podemos usarla para influenciar aquello que representamos.  
Por eso elijo no hacer más daño.

-Ya está hecho.

-¿De qué sirve agravarlo? No trato de dirimir mis errores; tan sólo de frenar la destrucción de cuanto queda a mi alcance.

América suspiró, aburrido y molesto.

-Hasta ahí, todo genial. Ahora es cuando viene el sermón del adulto al niño que se ha comido todo el bote de caramelos sin dejarles a los demás.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Crees que no me lo han dicho otras veces? ¿Qué no me he dado cuenta? –América elevó su tono una octava y comenzó a discutir con un acusador imaginario. –Que la avaricia me consumiría. Que cuanto más se tiene, más se quiere, y todo acaba igual. Una espiral de odio infinito, una bola de nieve imparable. ¡Cuando era un niño no me tenía que preocupar por esas cosas! Pero, como todos los niños, me volví rebelde. Y no me arrepiento. Aprendí de aquel hogar a luchar por lo que deseas y luché por mi propio lugar en el mundo. Desde entonces la libertad es mía y nadie me la pudo arrebatar desde que la conseguí. Pero no me advirtieron de lo que traía consigo. ¡Todo el que posee la libertad de elegir no vuelve a ser libre…!

Japón se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado rumiando aquello, cuánto habría estado esperando para soltarlo.

-¿Y si te dijera que yo tampoco quiero? –Gritó, nuevamente, a Japón –Ahora que estoy débil, suena tan hueco e hipócrita que da igual que lo diga, pero nunca quise ser egoísta en un primer momento. Tan sólo reclamé mi parte, y de pronto me encontré con un mundo hostil que se niega a dejarte respirar sino es a cambio de algo.  
Siempre alguien va a salir herido. Siempre tienes que ponerte en un bando. Eres tú o los demás. Muestra una debilidad y estás perdido. No he llegado aquí compadeciéndome, ¿sabes?

Resopló una vez más.

-Qué más da. Al final, he recibido el castigo que merecía.

* * *

En la parte este de la isla, bien acogido bajo sendos doseles de hojas, había establecido su cuartel general lo que quedaba del antiguo frente del Eje. Un cuartel general que más parecía una enfermería improvisada.

Aún con retazos de sueño bailando frente a sus ojos, Italia recostado ve a Alemania trajinar con la poca munición que les queda. Trata de incorporarse pero el otro país, que no le quita el ojo de encima, lo regaña inmediatamente:

-Ni se te ocurra. Sólo serviría para que te marearas como la otra vez.

No le queda otro remedio que volver a acostarse, decepcionado, pero decide no recaer en el sueño.

-Alemania… Nosotros representamos a nuestros pueblos, ¿no es así?

Él emitió un murmullo de asentimiento.

-Entonces, esta enfermedad… ¿Significa que mi gente está muriendo?

Le dirigió una mirada severa, que pretendía reprocharle esos pensamientos, pero no pudo esconder la preocupación en sus ojos. Por mucho que se esforzara, no podía negar esa posibilidad.

-Italia, te pondrás bien. No vas a morir, porque no pode…–pero rehuyó la mirada antes de soltar otra mentira.

Tumbado, dirigió su mirada al techo lleno de anhelo.

-Pero, en cualquier caso –continuó-, ¿dónde están los demás? ¿Qué pasa en el resto del mundo? Es raro que aún nadie nos haya echado en falta.

-Debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad para acabar con nuestras disputas de una vez por todas. Pretendo ganar esta guerra antes de que vengan a por nosotros.

-Me preocupa que haya tanta gente inocente que dependa de mí –y sus pensamientos vagaron entre las caras de un montón de personas conocidas, normales y corrientes: había reído y disfrutado con ellos, compartido cenas y bailes. Había visto morir y nacer a tantos amigos…-. Echo de menos Venecia. Al menos, sé que mi hermano podrá encargarse bien del Estado cuando yo falte.

Ante esto, Alemania no pudo contenerse y corrió a su lado, lleno de enfado. Arrodillado en el suelo, puso una mano en su látigo y con la otra apretó tan fuerte la de Italia que por un momento el enfermo pensó que iba a castigarlo arrancándosela.

-No morirás. Juro que protegeré tu vida de todo el que intente arrebatártela. A cualquier coste.

Su mirada se llenó de ansiedad al escuchar estas palabras y miró a Alemania como si las mismas puertas del Infierno se hubieran abierto ante sus ojos.

-Jamás digas eso. No permitiré que borres vidas inocentes por mí.

-¿La vida de tu asesino te parece inocente?

-No. Ningún país merecería vivir ni más ni menos que tú o que yo –y miró triste hacia el otro lado-. Hablo de los habitantes de sus naciones. De la gente que perdería sus casas. De los que mueren sin saber siquiera que había una batalla sobre sus cabezas.

-Es lo que implica la guerra, Italia. Si quieres defender a tu pueblo, tienes que atacar el suyo.

-¿Por qué, Alemania? ¿Qué razón mayor justifica todo esto?

Eran muchas las razones, pensó convencido, a cada cual con mayor peso. Meditó un momento para saber por cuál empezar, pero se encontró de pronto sin saber qué decir. Se había quedado en blanco. No importaba, aunque las hubiera olvidado, sabía que eran decisivas y que nada debía serle más prioritario que hacerse con el control del resto de países en aquel momento. Era el mejor bien que podía procurarle a su casa.

Acarició las mejillas sonrosadas de Italia mientras pensaba: " _Y también para la tuya_ ", pero por algún motivo, él no compartió su afecto y se estremeció como si hubieran sido las manos de un verdugo.

-Déjame protegerte, por favor. Lo hago por ti.

-Si de verdad lo haces por mí, no hagas más daño del necesario… Te lo ruego.

-De acuerdo –accedió, pero en su interior prometió que iría hasta los Avernos si hiciera falta si desaparecía aquello que más amaba en el mundo.

El agotamiento y el frío hicieron mella en la nación debilitada, y sumida en un sueño difuso, buscó él mismo esas manos que antes había rechazado para acunar su cabeza. Soñó con la calidez y el amor que antes de llegar allí poseían, y también soñó con un enorme lienzo blanco donde pintó unos ojos azules y contempló como con cada bala que disparaban se iban ennegreciendo.


	4. 4 - Poderoso Caballero

-Yo no debería estar aquí. Muriendo.

-Ninguno debería poder hacerlo. Sin embargo, no es como si no supiéramos que nuestra naturaleza inmortal ha cambiado desde que llegamos.

-¡Maldición!, ¿tú también te has dado cuenta?

-¿Por qué crees que estás muriendo, entonces? O mejor dicho, ¿debido a quién?

América, embotado, lo miró de reojo, pero un momento más tarde una chispa de ingenio lo iluminó.

-¿Te refieres a alguien de fuera? No puede ser. Sospechas de…

-…Si no están aquí y no han aparecido aún, solo queda una explicación.

-¡Esos hijos de puta!

-Tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar un poco más, pero me temo que más de la mitad de nosotros ya no contamos con una bandera que portar a ojos del mundo. Nos han desterrado. Si es así, nuestras horas están contadas.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Insinúas que, al otro lado del mar, están confabulando para hacer suyas nuestras ciudades? ¡Mientras existamos, eso es imposible!

-Lo más probable es que ya no existamos y este sea un mero reducto de lo que fuimos. Quizá tengamos suerte de poder permanecer al menos como humanos.

-Aún así no hay forma de que me crea eso. Para empezar, haría falta la fuerza conjunta de todos los países para ello, y ni aún así podrían con nosotros, las grandes potencias –Japón se sintió casi halagado de que ahí hablara en plural y no en singular –. Pero, en el caso de que pudieran, ¿cómo se iban a poner de acuerdo? Es decir, por ejemplo, esos dos empalagosos amigos tuyos tienen hermanos, ¿no? ¡No me vas a decir que han aceptado también!

-Tienen poca voz y voto. Incluso puede que, como nosotros, estén recluidos o que no lo sepan aún.

-¿Recluidos? ¿De qué hablas?

-Por favor, ¿tras tantas semanas aún piensas que esta es una isla convencional? Si así fuera, sabríamos quién es su dueño o el país que representa, pero este sitio me es tan ajeno como si me hubieran soltado en otro mundo. Una isla desconocida en la que coincidimos todos de golpe, equipados, y sin recordar nada acerca de nuestro viaje. Más parece una prisión que otra cosa.

-¡Pero yo sé por qué vine aquí!

Se giró inmediatamente. No hizo falta que le formulara la pregunta –su mirada ansiosa lo hizo hablar.

-Recibimos un chivatazo de que elegisteis este sitio como lugar de entrenamiento y decidimos atacaros por sorpresa para terminar la guerra de una vez por todas. Sabíamos que estaba a punto de acabar, pero esto sería la puntilla… Un final victorioso.  
Por supuesto, no todos estaban de acuerdo. Francia renunció a la gloria y se declaró no beligerante, ¡menudo cobarde! Se quedaría con España haciendo encaje de bolillos.  
Menos mal que los demás no pusieron más pegas. Pero en medio del viaje nos sorprendió una tormenta de mal aspecto, y pese a lo equipado del submarino, no sobrevivió a las turbulencias… Después de eso solo recuerdo haber despertado aquí junto a los otros dos pomposos.

-Con que un chivatazo… -los engranajes de su cabeza comenzaron a encajar las piezas una detrás de otra. –Creo que hubo más de una emboscada ahí. Lo que no sé es cómo lo consiguieron, pero no dudo de que está prisión ha sido fabricada por los mismos que te dieron esa información.

-Emboscada… ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Si sabes todo esto, en lugar de estar enfrentándonos, tendríamos que ponernos de acuerdo para salir de aquí y patearles el culo a esos malditos!

Un nuevo brillo se abrió paso en los ojos de América, y Japón se incorporó rápidamente. ¡Era una nueva esperanza!

-…Esta isla…

No…

-¿América?

Cayó redondo al suelo sin haber podido poner un pie delante del otro y rodó. La esperanza hecha jirones era tan tangible que por poco no tiraba a Japón también consigo.

-¿Qué puñetas es esta maldita isla? No iba a dejarnos salir sin más, ¿no es verdad? Puede que tengas razón y estemos condenados a no ser naciones nunca más.

No es que no quisiera intentarlo… Es que en el momento en que su voluntad se había recompuesto para combatir al creador de aquel lugar, el mismo aire parecía haberse densificado para detenerlo y derrumbarlo. Tratar de salir de allí… Era tratar de contradecir a los mismos hados. Eran herejes enfrentándose cara a cara al Dios de aquel universo.

América se quedó contemplando sus piernas, sintiéndolas como si fueran objetos extraños que alguien se las hubiera implantado y no respondieran a sus órdenes.

-Aún no conozco la forma de salir de aquí, ni si tiene que ver con lo que hayamos hecho… Pero lo más seguro es que sí –sentenció Japón.

Nuevamente, la amargura empapó el aire. Sin darse cuenta, se les había hecho de noche. América alzó la vista hacia las estrellas.

-Esta prisión es un castigo por mis pecados, ¿no es así? He pecado de exceso de fe… Pensé que nunca se confiaba demasiado en uno mismo, pero hasta el mundo que te odia puede darte una lección.

-Más bien creo que nos encierran por el dolor que infringimos con nuestras guerras.

-¿Dolor? Yo tan sólo estaba defendiendo una buena causa. He luchado, pero aún así ha debido de ser inútil, porque de pronto en un día lo he perdido todo. Todo viene a ser como decías al principio: nada tiene sentido. Incluso bajo la noche oscura, es el enemigo el confidente de mis últimas palabras.

-De nada sirve negar los crímenes que has cometido, América. De nada sirve decirte que perdono tu vida y que no te odio. Pero, ¿acaso tiene alguien la razón en alguna de las veces que hemos batallado? ¿Merecía alguien ganar o perder? ¿Quién decide la verdad?

-El dinero –afirmó rotundamente.

-¿Darías lo que te queda de vida por dinero?

-No. Lo daría por estar junto a Inglaterra ahora y no contigo.

-Estoy seguro de que él también.

-Me prometió una cosa –y entonces sus ojos brillaron, reflejando la luz que aún entraban por ellos –. Sí; pese a todo lo que le he hecho, él sigue dispuesto a ofrecerme una cosa…

Japón esperó pacientemente a que hablara, pero parecía haberse quedado dormido. Se preocupó por si le había llegado la hora, cuando súbitamente volvió a hablar.

-Me alegra haber conversado contigo. No puedo coincidir completamente con tu opinión, pero en cualquier caso, el que sigue en pie eres tú, ¿no? En otras circunstancias, eso me habría hecho replantearme muchas cosas.

-En otras circunstancias, en vez de hablar, simplemente habríamos tratado de matarnos.

Río afable y dijo:

-Entonces me alegro de haber sido disparado, si ha servido para que ambos hayamos cambiado aunque sea un poco. Ten.

Se quitó las gafas con un movimiento gentil.

-Puedo confiarte un último favor –y era una afirmación, no una pregunta. –Ya va siendo hora de que regresen a su legítimo propietario.  
Dile a Inglaterra que no he podido cumplir mi parte del trato. Ya me tengo que marchar.  
Aún así, no me olvido de todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Lamento haberlo arrastrado a una guerra tan absurda, pero aún más lamento haber sido un mal hijo.

Entregó sus gafas a Japón y, por primera vez, se permitió llorar.

-Sé que cuidarás bien de él… No cometas el mismo error que yo.

De pie y con el enorme peso del testimonio en sus manos, el país se quedó pensando cómo alguien se podía haber abierto camino hacia sus propios sentimientos cuando ni siquiera él los comprendía todavía.

* * *

Se asomó bien resguardado por la exuberante vegetación. A la luz de las hogueras, Rusia abrió su petaca de vodka para curar sus heridas. Vació las últimas gotas sobre su boca. Quería asegurarse un sueño reparador.  
Aliviado, el espía vio que tanto él como la otra gran nación se retiraban a una de las tiendas aparte. Eso significaba que le tocaba a Inglaterra hacer guardia aquella noche. No encontraría otra oportunidad mejor.

Un ruido entre las hojas bastó para ponerlo en guardia y apuntar con la pistola hacia la fuente del sonido.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Sal!

-Vengo en son de paz –Japón caminó tranquilo hacia él, como si no viera el arma.

-¡Claro, como que tienes pruebas de ello! –y apuntó con más decisión el cañón, tan sólo para dejarlo caer en asombro al ver lo que él mostraba en alto.  
Las gafas de América se alzaban brillantes a la luz de la luna llena.

Tras encender un candil, ambas islas tomaron asiento en la tienda de Inglaterra, debidamente apartados de los demás. Con la compañía de los grillos y la pistola del aliado siempre sobre la mesa, Japón se dispuso a relatar todo lo que había acontecido entre el fallecido y él. Transmitió el testamento de América a su compañero y tutor palabra por palabra, e Inglaterra no retiró la mirada de él en ningún momento, serio hasta el final. Escuchó cada coma, consciente de que su interlocutor no había manipulado nada, y luego salió al aire fresco de la noche y su corazón se hizo poco a poco más consciente del peso de cada una de esas frases.  
Japón lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos. Cuando por fin lo asimiló, entró de vuelta en la tienda. El mensajero advirtió sus ojos enrojecidos, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Quién nos iba a decir que el mundo que dominábamos nos iba a dejar abandonados a nuestra suerte para que nos aniquilemos entre nosotros? –dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

-Es muy simple cuando lo piensas. Al fin y al cabo, somos como niños peleándonos por caramelos a la puerta de un colegio. No es que las demás naciones no quieran dulces, pero sabiendo que es inútil competir contra nosotros se han dado cuenta de que lo más inteligente era ponerse de acuerdo. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que después de aislarnos esperen a que nosotros mismos nos destruyamos para después reconstruir el mundo desde sus cenizas.

-¿Significa eso que no podremos salir de esta isla hasta que quede sólo uno?

-No creo. Mejor solución sería morir todos. Si alguno de nosotros volviera sería un enemigo para ellos, y además contaría con un poder potencial…

-¿Hay alguna forma de obtener poder?

-¿Aquí? Lo desconozco… Salvo… -Japón miró incómodo a otro lado. –Sabes cómo se transfieren las tierras, ¿verdad? Antiguamente las naciones se unían mediante tratados, símiles a matrimonios humanos, tan sólo que en la ceremonia debía de haber un intercambio de –ejem –fluidos.

Inglaterra lo miró aburrido.

-Sí, he pasado por eso muchas veces. …¡No reacciones así, –y se apartó incómodo de su mirada penetrante –mayormente se trataba de poner en contacto la sangre de ambos!

No es que no hubiera habido otras formas, pero personalmente no tenía intención de someter a los enemigos que conquistaba al mismo trato que daba a las naciones que le eran más cercanas.

-Lo que quería decir es que aquel que matara a todas las demás naciones podría igualmente hacerse con sus territorios –continuó Japón.- Si saliera de aquí, su poder sería terrible para nuestros carceleros. Deben tener un plan para evitar eso.

-…Si es que mínimamente se lo han planteado.

Japón lo contempló en silencio. ¿Estaría planeando alguna estrategia? ¿De verdad creía tener alguna posibilidad?

-En cualquier caso, Japón, creía haber entendido que el hecho de ser mortales se debía a que éramos simples humanos. Si ya no poseemos tierras ni pueblos, ni controlamos un Estado, ¿de qué sirve tratar de arrebatar los terrenos a los que matamos?

-Yo también me lo preguntaba y al final he cambiado de hipótesis. No creo que seamos puros mortales todavía. Si aún estamos vivos… Si aún estamos vivos es porque nuestra gente sigue en pie. Y allá donde quede uno de nuestros hombres sigue quedando parte de nuestra patria. No es hasta que el pueblo muere o pierde su identidad que la historia nos condena a morir, enterrados entre sus páginas. Puede que ya no seamos sino una décima parte de lo que fuimos, pero seguimos siendo sangre y suelo sobre la Tierra.

Su interlocutor no parecía impresionado por sus palabras.

-He leído a miles de mejores escritores y poetas antes de que tú vinieras a contarme este precioso cuento y esperaras a que me lo tragara. Puedes cantarme cuanto quieras, pero todo lo que tengo es mar a mi alrededor. Y no lo niego, es un mar oscuro y envenenado, yo mejor que nadie puedo leer su naturaleza, ¿pero quién me dice que es infranqueable?

-¿Entonces no me crees? Pensaba que tú, que eras capaz de sentir lo sobrenatural, podrías confirmarme que estamos confinados en alguna clase de dimensión.

-Ya me gustaría… Ahora que lo mencionas, puedo percibir la magia, pero no me gusta nada su aspecto. Si es otra dimensión se escapa por completo de mis dominios… pero sé que puedo desencriptar este código. Desconozco el camino o la manera, pero juro que romperé las cadenas que sostienen este mundo y lo derrumbaré… Y saldré de aquí por las buenas o por las malas.

-¡Pero entonces estás de acuerdo! ¡Debemos colaborar todos juntos para salir de aquí!

-No te equivoques. Eran buenos tus presagios acerca de la jaula que nos contenía, pero no me creo que estén invadiendo nuestras tierras. Piénsalo. ¿Cómo íbamos a desaparecer en tan poco tiempo?

-¿Tiempo? Dime, ¿sabes acaso cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde nuestra llegada?

Silencio. La llama de la vela tembló. Japón sonrió triste.

"¿Y cuánto más podremos aguantar aquí…?"

-Muy bien. Si es cierto lo que has dicho antes, entonces no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Mucho se temía Japón que no se refería a una tregua dentro de las batallas que los habían conducido allí.

-América no habrá muerto en vano. Me corresponde a mí retomar su legado.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Piensas seguir su juego y dejar que todos mueran como murió él?

-No los dejaré. Yo los mataré con mis propias manos, si es la única forma de salir de aquí e impedir que América caiga en el olvido.

-¡Al contrario! ¡No es eso lo que quería tu compañero!

-Respeto los pensamientos de América desde lo más hondo de mi alma, pero no pienso dejar esto así. Vengaré su muerte.

Los ojos de Inglaterra ya no brillaban con tristeza, sino con furia y sed de sangre. Casi había olvidado la presencia de Japón, pues hablaba para su propio espíritu; pero entonces levantó la cabeza y lo atravesó con la mirada.

-¿Piensas oponerte?

- _¡Esto es insano!_ Sabes que he depuesto las armas y no voy a meterme en más batallas sin sentido, ¡pero nadie apoyará jamás tu propuesta! Además, sin líder claro, tu alianza está acabada. Os he estado observando y no falta mucho para que todo se derrumbe.

-No me importa. En realidad, ya no hay bandos: el mundo entero está en mi contra y me impondré sobre este caos de sangre. Si quieren reconstruir el planeta desde sus cenizas, entonces será conmigo como renazca; este será por siempre nuestro Imperio –y dirigió estas últimas palabras a las gafas que sujetaba con ahínco, con miedo a que se desvanecieran también.

Japón, desolado, hizo un último intento de llamar a su sentido común y le pidió huir con él de la masacre que se avecinaba, pero la nación enfebrecida no parecía escucharle. Sin embargo, tras una pausa añadió:

-Te agradezco que me hayas traído estas palabras y por eso no pienso molestarte siempre y cuando no interfieras. –Paró un segundo y continuó. – ¿Adónde irás?

-Esta isla es muy grande. Puedo guarecerme de vuestras contiendas sin problemas y esperar.

-Pero, ¿qué harás?

De pie ante la entrada de la tienda, Japón se encontró a sí mismo destrozado. Por una parte desconsolado porque el único ser que aún apreciaba no quería seguirlo.

Por otro lado impotente por no haber sido capaz de frenar el horror. Al tomar la lona, se giró para poder contemplarlo una vez más y deseó con toda su alma que lo que veía crecer en el fondo de aquel hombre no lo consumiera y se lo llevara lejos.

-Hacerme fuerte, supongo. Sobrevivir. Desear que el mundo entero no nos haya abandonado a nuestra suerte.


	5. 5 - Vengador

-… ¡Si no hubieras huido como un perro cobarde todo habría sido diferente!

-¿Cómo diferente? ¡Habría muerto yo también, si es a lo que te refieres!

-Total, para lo útil que eres… -Inglaterra entró en la tienda común, interrumpiendo momentáneamente a Rusia en mitad de su frase. –Oh, ¿ya estamos todos?

-¿Os atrevéis a empezar una reunión sin vuestro líder? –enunció con una voz que poco lugar dejaba para la broma.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! –Y junto con la carcajada estridente, Rusia clavó una de sus tuberías en la mesa, justo en las narices de la isla británica.

-Ya me he hartado de jugar a las casitas –siguió la gran potencia, y con una voz siniestra se colocó por encima de las otras naciones. –Está claro que, después de la muerte de nuestro prepotente amiguito, soy yo a quién debéis pleitesía.

-¿R-Rusia…? –dijo China aterrado.

-Claro que si tenéis objeciones… -y acercándose peligrosamente a su oído susurró: -Siempre podéis haceros uno conmigo.

Inglaterra se puso en pie, amenazador, y arrancó la tubería de la mesa.

-Los Estados Unidos de América se fundaron y crecieron bajo la tutela de mi casa. Es mi deber y mi voluntad perpetuar su memoria.

-Encárgate cuanto quieras de escribir libros de Historia –sonrió su oponente-, tan solo mantente alejado de sus –no, de _mis_ territorios.

Los dos se enfrentaron durante largos segundos. El aire parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo. China se levantó.

-P-por favor, chicos… Lo mejor es que pactemos esto de forma diplomática…

-¿En serio, China? ¿Y eso lo dices tú?

-¿Tú también piensas sublevarte? –dijo sombrío Inglaterra.

-No, yo solo creo…

-Olvídate. –sentenció Rusia, aún con una enorme sonrisa. – ¿Has olvidado ya quién puede defenderte en la guerra? ¿Crees que puedes sobrevivir tú solito si te soltamos desnudo a las puertas de la pareja feliz?

Estremeciéndose, China se hizo un ovillo y miró aterrado al enorme país de piel alba. Inglaterra gruñó.

-No hagas caso de sus provocaciones… –pero antes de terminar, China ya estaba situado al lado del gigante.

-Lo siento, Inglaterra… Pero, ahora mismo, lo más importante es ganar la guerra.

Rusia ensanchó su sonrisa triunfante y tomó a China bajo su envergadura, obligándolo a besarlo y retirando la cara violentamente después. Sus labios estaban manchados de sangre.

-No esperaba tener que llegar a esto. –Inglaterra se irguió cuan imponente podía mientras levantaba su pistola con la izquierda.

-¿Aún te quedan balas? –canturreó el del otro lado de la tienda, feliz.

Con la derecha, tras su espalda, la isla sostenía su puñal y apretó la hoja contra su mano desnuda. Mientras Rusia se lanzaba a por su cabeza, la sangre de Inglaterra tiñó de negro el metal y lo alzó justo cuando la cara de Rusia se puso a su alcance.

-Hacía ya tiempo que no usabas tu alquimia negra…

Cerró la mano derecha en el aire cuando la fiera esteparia, leyendo sus intenciones, apartó bruscamente sus fauces y fintó para ganarle la espalda. Inglaterra soltó la pistola descargada sobre la mesa y con esa mano atrapó el puñal, ahora reluciente como la obsidiana, girándose justo a tiempo para cortar otra de las tuberías mortales de su rival.

China gritó aterrado.

-¡Parad, por favor, parad, no sirve de…! –fueron las propias manos de Rusia las que quebraron su cuello y ahogaron su voz para siempre.

-Si no vas a luchar, será mejor que no existas.

-Vaya forma curiosa de ganar aliados…

-Ya hemos sellado el trasvase de tierras –y se lamió las manos llenas de sangre -. No lo quiero para nada más. –Su sonrisa se hizo eco de sus palabras.-Ya sólo me estorban tu dinero y tus súbditos. Es tan molesto que una isla tan pequeña tenga tanto poder…

Inglaterra extendió haces de luz negra, tentáculos venenosos que se entrelazaron unos con otros para crear cadenas en torno a Rusia, pero aquel era capaz de quebrarlas conforme se iba acercando. Trató de forcejear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tras comprobar la superioridad física de su contrincante desistió. Con la recién extinta nación bajo sus dominios, su poder había aumentado aún más si cabía.

Rusia rompió una de las lámparas y prendió fuego a la tienda.

-¿Qué prefieres… -dijo, quitándose la bufanda, –estrangulación o carbonización?

La nación inglesa vio la oportunidad al notarlo acercarse a él y volvió a levantar su puñal. La piedra del mango se volvió negra.  
La hoja se prendió en llamas, y en contacto con ellas, el fuego se oscureció. Al instante, como un germen, se contagió el fuego emponzoñado por toda la tienda, envolviendo en olas negras a los dos seres.

-Parece un crimen que el destino de medio mundo se decida en una batalla entre dos hombres, ¿no?

Y agarrándolo, empujó al soviético a las llamas, y dejó que ellas terminaran su labor y penetraran dentro de él.  
La magia lo recorría, haciéndolo fuerte, inmenso. Traspasaba a Inglaterra toda la esencia que Rusia contenía dentro de él. El proceso era más eficaz cuanto mayor poder tenía el enemigo, así que las llamaradas bailaban ávidas recorriendo las entrañas del país, anulándolo, negándolo…

Rusia sintió el miedo en sus carnes por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aquellas llamas succionaban su vida y le dejaban tan sólo con lo peor de su alma, sintiéndose a sí mismo un ser mezquino y despreciable. Lo despojaba de todo lo bueno que alguna vez había habitado dentro de él. Cada segundo que pasaba bajo aquel fuego lo volvía cada vez más insignificante hasta que ya no lo pudo soportar más.

-¡DEVUÉLVEMELO! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELOOOOO!

Inglaterra se alzó entre las llamas. Su ropa carbonizada ondeaba a sus costados, pero sus ojos y su pelo parecían reírse de él, más brillantes que nunca. Sin embargo, brillaban con el siniestro halo de algo desconocido para ellos hasta ahora.

Aquella nación, aquel hombre, ambos se convirtieron en la guadaña del mundo.

Contempló impasible como la última potencia moría agonizando y le arrebató su capa antes de que pudiera terminar de quemarse entre las llamas.

De un elegante movimiento la situó sobre sus hombros y al momento de tocar su piel se volvió negra como la pez.

El poder que corría por su sangre debía embriagarlo, pero en realidad tan solo se sentía apático y vacío.  
Pero era inevitable.  
Se arrodilló y clavó su puñal en los ojos de Rusia, poniendo en contacto su propia herida con la sangre que borboteaba de ellos.

El Imperio Británico renacía.

* * *

Salió de su trance con el latido de la tierra despertándose.

Retirado de todos, el País del Sol Naciente había elegido la cumbre más alta de la isla para entrar en meditación y reflexionar sobre lo que estaba aconteciendo al otro lado; en el mundo donde descansaban los vestigios su parte estatal.

Con gran esfuerzo había podido atravesar la red de intensa energía que bloqueaba sus instintos hasta llegar al núcleo generador y se había encontrado de frente con el creador de aquel lugar. Desgraciadamente, había sido por un breve instante y no había podido reconocerlo, pero estaba seguro de haber entrado en su mente por tiempo suficiente como para hacerse notar. Había puesto un empeño especial en instalarse como amenaza, y si tenía suerte, aquel ser –humano, país, quienquiera que fuera –no sería capaz de ignorarlo. La semilla de su inquietud se podía estar traduciendo en una inestabilidad que bien podían aprovechar para huir de allí o…

Un gran coloso de fuego rugió bajo su peso como respuesta a sus preguntas. Debía haberlo supuesto. Él mismo era una isla volcánica, al fin y al cabo, estaba familiarizado con las corrientes magmáticas. No obstante, esta fluía con gran violencia, alimentada tanto por la confusión del creador del que provenía como por la ira que se extendía sobre la superficie de aquel mundo sintético.

No estaban en cualquier lugar. Fuera cual fuese la naturaleza de aquella prisión, era capaz de entablar una relación dinámica con sus integrantes.

Abrió los ojos. Su labor se acercaba.  
Podía notar un aura siniestra envolviendo toda la zona norte de la isla. No era odio ni era rabia. Su origen estaba en la venganza, pero lo que movía a esa figura ya no era ninguno de esos sentimientos. Avanzaba inexorable y fríamente, y su meta estaba tan clara que el pensador no necesitaba concentrarse para poder oírla; resonaba en cada ápice de la selva.

Matar. Conquistar.

Si estuviera en las manos de aquel ente, acabaría con toda la vida sobre la faz de la Tierra.  
Un estruendo de distinta naturaleza bramó a poca distancia, por lo que se levantó. La naturaleza no se podía controlar, al contrario que las emociones. Era ella quien dictaba el camino a seguir.  
Japón se puso en marcha y leyó el curso del fuego para saber por dónde iba a estallar el volcán.


	6. 6 - Pecador

Tras las trincheras que tanto se había esforzado en construir, Alemania había acopiado multitud de armas y artillería. Desgraciadamente, la mayoría parecía haberse mojado durante el tiempo que habían pasado allí y estaban inservibles. Él empuñaba una de las pocas metralletas útiles. Italia se había negado en un principio, pero al final se vio obligado –bajo amenaza de dormir solo –a coger uno de los fusiles y defenderse él también.

Llevaban muchos días preparados, pero los enemigos no parecían tener interés en atacar. De no haber temido por su compañero, Alemania habría ido a investigar él mismo e incluso habría abierto fuego; pero Italia seguía débil, incluso más indefenso que de costumbre. Además, parecía concentrado en mantenerlo alejado del campo de batalla.

Era molesto. Nunca antes se había enfadado porque entrara en combate con los demás. De hecho, Alemania comenzaba a añorar la época en la que aquel tonto cobardica lo atosigaba para que él lo defendiera.

No es que ignorara la razón de ese cambio de carácter. Era consciente de lo que había pasado en aquel lugar. Él también había visto la mirada de América al caer. La vulnerabilidad. Lo irreversible. La repentina, terrible, grotesca realización mental del advenimiento de la muerte. Y antes de eso, había visto en esos mismos ojos la resolución de asesinar a Italia a sangre fría. El que solo era feliz cuando los que estaban a su alrededor también lo eran. El que lloraba cuando eran sus propias manos las que tenían que hacer sufrir a los demás.

Lo había visto y todo lo que había deseado era evitar que aquella inocencia le fuera arrebatada. Si alguien debía sobrevivir era su amor, y todo lo que él simbolizaba. Porque lo quería y lo necesitaba, pero sobretodo porque Italia más que nadie merecía seguir viviendo, lucharía siempre en su favor.

No se arrepentía de las consecuencias.

Una voz apenas audible lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-…Llí… No me gusta… suelo…

-¿Qué dices, It…? Oh, estás tiritando. ¿Te ha vuelto a subir la fiebre?

-¡Alemania, todo el suelo está temblando! ¡Debemos irnos!

-¡No me hagas retomar la discusión! ¡Prometiste quedarte y luchar!

-¡No, escúchame, esta amenaza no la podrás frenar a base de armas!

Antes de que terminara la frase una sombra sanguinaria se cernió sobre sus cabezas.

Los reflejos de Alemania no habían decaído ni un ápice pese a las circunstancias. Con una rapidez asombrosa para su enorme porte, descargó una patada antes de que lo que fuera el arma que sostenía aquella sombra pudiera acabar con su protegido. Sorprendentemente, fue a parar al vacío, porque su rival era incluso más rápido que él.

-¡Ahhh! ¿I-Inglate…?

Enfocó mejor cuando aterrizó al lado de Italia. ¿Tenía él razón? Aquel hombre, si es que aún tenía algo de humano, distaba mucho de ser el caballero que había conocido en sus tiempos de gloria.

Más bien parecía un sicario, mecánico y sin entrañas donde guardar emociones. Sin esperar una reacción, se lanzó en pos de él con la capa ondeando como las alas de un murciélago.

Inmediatamente apretó el gatillo y una ráfaga atravesó todo su manto… Sin apenas rozar su cuerpo.

-¿Pero qué coño…? ¡ITALIA!

Este permanecía quieto tras las trincheras, aún con el fusil en sus manos temblorosas. Trataba de apuntar, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero simplemente no podía… Estaba abrumado por el intenso hedor que emanaba de aquel enviado de la muerte. Su cuerpo estaba manchado por sangre de miles de personas… Su alma cargaba con el peso de miles de vidas que quedaban muy lejos de aquel lugar. En realidad, no se podía decir que dentro de ese país quedara nada: era una concha hueca que actuaba casi sin voluntad. Un demonio manipulado por un poder demasiado grande para él.

-¡N-no dejes que te toque o te llevará, Alemania! ¡Está… está condenado!

¡Tenía que ayudarlo como fuera pero, ¿qué iba a hacer él, inútil, despojado y enfermo?!  
Aquel pensamiento lo aguijoneó al mismo tiempo que, jadeando, disparaba a tientas tratando de evitar el contacto directo con Inglaterra.

Por el otro lado, Alemania había hecho uso de todas las armas de fuego que disponía. Disparó, acribilló y bombardeó, todo infructuoso. El suelo temblaba al mismo tiempo que los dos soldados corrían por el campo de batalla, midiéndose. Esquivó dos tajos directos a su yugular y disparó. Saltó para evitar un ataque a sus pies y lanzó una granada. La sombra volaba y se desvanecía para aparecer por otro lugar, lanzaba rayos cargados de veneno que al estrellarse contra los árboles los reducía a cenizas, volvió a desaparecer y acabó al lado de las trincheras donde Italia se escondía.

El tiempo se paró en el corazón de Alemania. Volvió a disparar, en vano. Si atacaba con el _bazooka_ conseguiría que se apartase, pero haría estallar la pólvora de la reserva en pedazos y su compañero…

La tierra rugió de nuevo reclamando la atención y esta vez no tuvo más paciencia.

Un manantial de lava surgió justo a los pies de Inglaterra. Italia echó a correr histérico, rodeando toda la zanja y en la dirección en que Alemania se dirigía hacia él, mientras –tal y como habría pasado segundos antes –toda la munición explotaba conforme el fuego iba cayendo.

Aliviados, los dos se abrazaron en un incondicional amor desesperado, y dirigieron la vista para buscar al cadáver de su atacante. Debía de haberse consumido, porque tan sólo quedaba humo negro y llamas…

Con un batir de alas el demonio negro aterrizó detrás de ellos dispuesto a cumplir su sentencia.

-¡NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE! –de un empujón Alemania lanzó a su pareja a un costado, salvándolo del verdugo por última vez antes de que éste recogiera el puñal y se lanzara a por él. Ríos de lava corrían sobre la superficie. El fuego se unió formando un anillo que invitaba al que quisiera cruzarlo a morir. No había vías de huida para ninguno de los dos.

Antes de morir de rodillas, Alemania hizo un último esfuerzo por encajar el golpe de pie. Cerró los ojos y abrió los brazos desarmado…  
Al abrirlos vio un fulgor cegador que debía provenir de las puertas del Cielo.

Un ángel vestido de blanco le cortaba el paso con la espada que había salvado su vida.

Inglaterra había caído al otro lado, y por primera vez mostraba un sentimiento: desconcierto, sembrado por toda su cara. Buscaba desesperadamente el arma que el guerrero recién llegado le había lanzado lejos, pero de un sablazo este lo volvió a detener.

-Japón… -por fin había conseguido reconocer la mirada de su salvador. Italia, que también lo había conocido, se había levantado y se acercó a su antiguo compañero, pero antes de tocarlo se detuvo. Alemania decidió sujetarlo y se retiraron juntos una vez más. Tan sólo cuando tenía a su pareja ya a salvo entre sus brazos se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Has venido a unirte a nosotros? ¿Es esta tu muestra de reconciliación?

El mencionado ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle.

-No. Yo ya no sigo a nadie –y ante los ojos de un escéptico Alemania abrió una grieta con un gesto de sus dedos y separó una pareja de otra con una muralla de lava.

Inglaterra yacía prácticamente inmóvil allí donde antes se había alzado amenazador, arma en ristre. Sin la magia que lo alimentaba, se había despertado de una horrible pesadilla y miraba constantemente en derredor, aterrado. Sus manos estaban arqueadas sobre la tierra ardiente y sus músculos lo atenazaban al suelo.

El fuego volvía a quemar su piel y se retiró de golpe, acribillado por gotas de lava que manaban de la muralla que se había levantado de pronto frente a él.

Contempló al ser sobrenatural que lo había despojado de su poder –su maldición-, y con los ojos desorbitados de una presa lo taladró conforme se acercaba hacia él.

-¿Has visto lo que has causado?

Se dio cuenta por primera vez de su estado. Sus ropas, o lo que quedaban de ellas, tenían más sangre de sus enemigos que suya propia. Sus manos, llenas de cicatrices, estaban marcadas como las garras de un asesino. No quería saberlo, pero sentía como sus ojos se habían quedado vacíos y estaban enmarcados con el frío rictus de un enviado del Infierno.

A su alrededor de pronto vio cadáveres enterrados. Una tierra yerma y fría lo envolvía y él estaba en medio, y portaba en sus manos un esqueleto. Podía sentir como tocaba sus propios huesos. Allá donde caminaba, eran las cenizas de sus propios dominios.

Eran sus ciudadanos muertos. No, ya no tenían patria, ni bandera, ni casa, ni himno. Sobre aquel mundo muerto ya no quedaba nada.

Parpadeó y sobre su cabeza volvió a caer la noche de un universo más pequeño y caótico. Allí no hacía frío, sino cada vez más calor. Al otro lado de las llamas vio como dos personas se fundían en un último abrazo, aliviadas al menos de poder morir una junto a la otra.  
Alemania e Italia cayeron enterrados bajo el fuego, besándose por la eternidad.

Y todo aquello, todo… era culpa suya. Lo había provocado él.

-Yo sólo quería… -trató de hablar alto, pero las palabras morían en su garganta como murmullos –Sólo quería salir de aquí y arreglar las cosas… Quería hacer justicia.

-Sólo has conseguido manchar aún más de sangre tu alma –dijo Japón.

-Lo hice… yo… -apenas podía hablar ya. Tan sólo quería gritar que lo hizo por América, por él, sólo por él, siempre por él. Pero ahora estaba muerto, tanto como su propio cuerpo, y no sólo eso, sino roto y abocado al olvido. Odiado y nunca más querido.

-Lo que América comprendió fue que el mundo no necesita más odio. Por más que lo usemos y que nos aferremos a él como si fuera la única salida, el mundo tan sólo avanza con el calor de la gente.

-…¿Cómo…? E… ¡Esto no tenía que ser así! ¡¿Cómo!? ¿Cómo han muerto, Japón? ¡Ahí afuera!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se retorció, se arrancó el pelo, gritó y volvió a tirar los brazos al suelo, destrozado. Sus ojos desenfocados no sabían dónde mirar.

-¡Los únicos mortales éramos nosotros, aquí dentro! Los otros países… ¡¿Cómo he podido matarlos?! ¡DÍMELO!

-Porque eras demasiado poderoso. Te creías capaz de controlar todo el Universo desde el trono de una sola nación, encarnada como un solo hombre. Pero tu magia ha absorbido la naturaleza de este lugar. Una energía capaz de alterar los andamios del mundo de esa manera es capaz de aniquilar _todo_ lo que habita el mundo.

Desde lo alto, aquel emisario sólo transmitía dureza. No importaba cuánto dijera, el condenado sólo escuchaba las palabras que descansaban entre líneas. "Fracasado. Culpable. Asesino. No mereces nada. No eres nadie."

"No vales nada. No existes."

"Una magia que envolvió a un universo dentro del Universo que nutre la magia…"

" _No… Por favor…_ "

Inglaterra, con la cara llena de lágrimas, tierra y entrañas, miró patético desde el suelo a ese enviado brillante.

-No me dejes solo.

Nada más decirlo se avergonzó de sus palabras. Giró inmediatamente la cabeza. "No me lo merezco". Volvió a mirarse las manos manchadas de sangre maldita y las apretó con fuerza, deseando que desaparecieran. Quería agarrarse a ese ángel, que lo cubriera y lo protegiera bajo su cuerpo, pero, ¿quién era él para hacer eso? ¡Era el último que merecía cobijarse bajo su perdón! ¡Jamás dejaría que sus manos lo tocaran! No es digno de su pureza, no ahora que ha evocado el mal en el mundo.

Y lloró. Lloró sin descanso, ajeno al fuego y al dolor, como todas las personas que había matado lloraron ante la oleada de oscuridad que trajo sobre sus cabezas.

-Has hecho un daño irreparable.

"Lo sé", y se estremeció.  
Pero Japón se agachó y le tocó la cara.

-Jamás se te podrá perdonar.

"Lo sé, ¡lo sé!" ¡No habría tiempo en el Cielo para perdonar todo lo que había provocado!

Ya no habrá una segunda oportunidad. El dolor es irreversible.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Porque yo también soy culpable. Ninguno de nosotros ha caído en vano. Ninguno de nosotros ha muerto inocente hoy, ninguno de nosotros vivirá inocente mañana.

Sin poderse contener, Inglaterra se aferró a su pecho con la desesperación del condenado, con la angustia del que advierte que aquello que más ansía es imposible, que está más allá del tiempo y agonizará sin alcanzarlo. Enterró la cara en su regazo con el miedo del que cae al vacío y espera el impacto, pues sólo le quedaba morir.

"No debería tocarlo…" Había desgarrado su corazón en miles de lágrimas, negras por la sangre que ensuciaba sus mejillas, y ahora caían sobre el uniforme impoluto de su salvador. "No debería mancillarlo… No debo…" Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a murmurar sus pensamientos.  
Japón cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

-Te equivocas. Si bien es cierto que tus crímenes son atroces, yo no soy ningún salvador puro al que debas pleitesía.

Inglaterra se concedió verlo, temeroso de que en cualquier momento lo rechazara y lo abandonara allí, dándole el trato que se merecía, pero en vez de ver a un ángel adusto y severo vio la cara del dolor.  
Por un momento, recordó al hombre que aquel ser divino había sido una vez. Recordaba haberse medido con él… hace lo que debían haber sido eones.

En una batalla es cuando los seres humanos, la parte racional –y no tan racional- que habitaba en ellos, podía valorarse. Entonces tan sólo había sido un pensamiento fugaz, pero ahora vino vivo a su memoria el pensamiento que había tenido aquel día de lluvia en el que luchó con él. "Analiza cada opción con lógica fría como el hielo. Imperturbable, inalterable, elegante".

Alguien que leía tan bien su mente a la hora de atacar, ¿qué no habría sido capaz de ver dentro de él? Y aún conociéndolo, ¿cómo había podido permanecer a su lado? Pero lo que consiguió mover su corazón –porque entonces aún lo conservaba; no había sido absorbido por la agonía de aquella prisión- fue que, incluso aquella máquina de matar había mostrado _miedo_ , y eso le había hecho plantearse si estaba bien acabar con su vida. Preguntarse si era justo decidir sobre la vida de alguien, aunque fuera tu propio asesino.

Si tan sólo hubiera recapacitado después tal y como hizo entonces, ahora el mundo conocido no estaría condenado a desaparecer del testimonio del Universo y podría ser feliz sin remordimientos.  
Aún así, quería poder estar a su lado… Aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde, si tan sólo…

-¿Por qué…? –no quería verlo sufrir. Ahora era lo único que le quedaba y sólo ahora había comprendido cuánto lo necesitaba.

-Mírame sin miedo, porque tan poco merecedor soy de tu adulación como tú de mi perdón. Yo también he matado, Inglaterra. Ninguna de nuestras víctimas ha muerto inocente, pero nosotros no somos menos asesinos por ello. Para ambos, la felicidad es un bien demasiado preciado al que ya no debemos aspirar… Tan sólo nos queda nuestro mutuo calor.

-¡No tengo derecho a avanzar…! ¡Aunque no quiera matar más ya no tengo derecho a llegar a ese calor!

Japón lo mira inexpresivo y alza su vista al cielo lleno de humo.

-Jamás hemos tenido ese derecho. ¿Alcanzar el calor? Ese bien no lo abarcan ni siquiera la mayoría de los mortales. Al otro lado del mundo, el odio sigue quemando. A nadie le importa si infringimos las leyes de los hombres, y sin embargo el gozo, lo que nos hubiera salvado, nos está vetado. A todos.  
Pero, ¿qué ser nos lo va a prohibir ahora? ¿Qué más da, si ya estamos muertos? Al menos el calor no nos hará más daño.

En ese momento, los dos se sentían más humanos que nunca. Sucios, pequeños e insignificantes, ansiosos y sobretodo pecadores, muy pecadores. Sin embargo, también sus pechos se habían henchido de una emoción olvidada: la esperanza. Sobre todo para Inglaterra, cuya mente hasta hacía unos minutos había estado vacía de cualquier cosa externa a la venganza, y ahora redescubría deseos que creía jamás florecerían de nuevo en él.

No tenían nada que ver con lo que había sentido por su protegido, al cual sólo deseaba una eternidad llena de dicha, ni de lo que alguna vez había experimentado por países que ya debían haber extinguido su espíritu en el planeta desolado. Tampoco sabía desde cuando albergaba sentimientos así, si los había estado reprimiendo, ni qué debía hacer con ellos, pero le quemaban más que las llamas que corrían por sus piernas y amenazaban con enloquecerlo. Desgraciadamente, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué venía ahora. Para el triste criminal, era tal la vergüenza de su ignorancia que tan sólo se permitió acercarse a Japón rozando los límites de lo prohibido y preguntarle al oído, con timidez y duda:

-Por calor… ¿te refieres al amor?

Hubo un breve silencio, tan largo como el último suspiro antes de la muerte.

-En mi vida, no existe semejante palabra como "amor". Lo único que conozco es ese palpitar en mi corazón cuando te siento respirar –dijo acompañando con gestos cada una de sus palabras.- El rubor bajo tus ojos de caballero esmeralda cada vez que intento navegar dentro de ellos. Y darme cuenta repentinamente de que he estado esperando este momento toda mi vida: el momento en el que descubro que todo lo que necesito está aquí.  
Todo cuanto necesito para continuar eres tú en cuerpo y alma.

-Pero, ¿cómo vamos a seguir adelante?

-No podemos. Pero ya no importa mucho, ¿verdad?

Conforme la isla se consumía, un agujero negro envuelto en llamas se retorcía sobre sí mismo. El vórtice se expandía en espiral aniquilando y confundiendo los bordes del pequeño universo. Y en su centro ardían dos ángeles negros entrelazados.

El fuego saltó y las llamas lamieron la carne dulcemente, tal y como se prendían sus labios.

-…Hasta que muramos felizmente.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
